The National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) is putting tremendous pressure on the exhibit industry to require all materials used in the construction of exhibit booths to have a Class A fire rating. Present materials used include wood and wood products. There is therefore a need for exhibit panel construction that is relatively fire resistant that meets the NFPA fire safety code.
Weight is a major consideration when selecting materials to build exhibit booths and displays. Exhibit booths typically use knock-down construction, so that they can be shipped in compact containers to various locations where trade shows, conventions or the like are held. These booths are typically reusable. Thus, relatively heavy materials would cost more to ship and handle. There is therefore a need for light-weight exhibit panel construction that would be relatively cheaper to handle and ship.